Alien Love
by Flamemon
Summary: A week before Halloween Sonic meets an Alien name Shadow and Sonic decided to help Shadow get home, but what happens when Sonic starts falling for the Alien Hedgehog?
1. Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog with bright green emerald eyes was giggling as he runs across hills and mountains, enjoying his run

His ear twitches hearing a static as he stops running and pulls out the walkie talkie Tails had gave too him

"What is it, lil buddy?" Sonic asked as he started running as he listened to Tails talk

"Well, nears where you are I'm picking up alot of energy and I think you should go check it out." Tails explains as Sonic nods," Alright I will." He said as Tails said "ok." and hung up

"Well, let's go find out what Tails found." Sonic mumbles to himself as he went to searching for the strange energy Tails picks up

A few hours pass and Sonic still haven't found the strange energy and was about to give up when he saw a strange red light nearby and headed towards it

"I wonder what that could be?" Sonic asked himself as he runs towards the red light

A few minutes later and Sonic arrives where the red light was coming from

Sonic covers his face a bit as the light was kinda bright as he then looks down in a huge hole in the ground

Sonic keeps his eyes cover as he slowly makes himself into the hole in the ground as he heads closer to the red light

As Sonic got closer to the light, the light slowly starts to fade away and Sonic uncovers his face and blinks his eyes a few times until he can see clearly again as he then looks at where the light once was and gasps at what he saw

What lays on the ground looks like a hedgehog but then wasn't a hedgehog. The hedgehog looking figure has upturned quills with looks like scales at the end of them, the quills was black until it got near the tip and it was red, yellow/white eyebrows, pointed ears that looked connection to his eyes, red marking around eyes, white muzzle with a few scales on them, face and body black, half his arms and legs being red with scales all over them, three toe feet, white chest fur, and gold rings around his wrists and ankles.

Sonic was shocked at what he saw on the ground. The hedgehog creature then groans out in pain and Sonic snaps out of his shock and go helps the the hedgehog creature up

Sonic gently holds the hedgehog creature in his arms as he quickly heads back to Raul's house hoping he could help him with the hedgehog creature he had and speeds up and off to Tails's house


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of running, Sonic finally gets to Tails's house as he shift his hold on the unconscious hedgehog creature and knocks on the door

He waits a few minutes as Tails comes and opens the door," Hey, Sonic! Did you find the unknown energy source?" He asked curiously

Sonic nods," Yeah, I think it was coming from him." Sonic said as he walks into Tails's house and shows him the alien hedgehog creature

"Is...Is that a hedgehog?" Tails asked curiously

"I don't actually know. He doesn't look like any hedgehog I ever seen." Sonic said

"Hmm, well let's take him to my workshop so well can heal him up and maybe I can do a few test too." Tails said as he heads to his workshop with Sonic following him

They both got into the workshop and Sonic sits the hedgehog creature on the metals table as Tails gets the medical kit out and get to work on healing him

Sonic crossed his arms and taps his foot as he watches Tails patch up the unknown creature. Sonic looks from Tails to the hedgehog ask scan him

Hmm, he looks kinda cute.' Sonic thought as he blushes and shakes his head as Tails finished and starts working to see what he is

Sonic walks over and stands next to the hedgehog while making sure to be out of Tails way as he touches the hedgehog

He was surprised to feel fur when it looked like he didn't have any. He didn't really notice early since he was so focus on getting to Tails's house

Sonic them touched his the scales on his quills as the scales feel nice and smooth as he looks up to see Tails had took some of the hedgehog's scales and fur

"Hey, Tails. Do you think he's alien? He looks like he could be." Sonic said as he continues to examine the hedgehog creature

Tails hums thoughtfully," He could be." Tails said as he went back to his computer and starts doing test on the hedgehog's fur and quills

Sonic nods and looks back at the hedgehog creature and gasps and takes a step back as the hedgehog had his eyes opens and was staring right at him and Sonic stares right back

To be continued...


End file.
